Mobile Suit R Gundam Reborn
by Psycho DigiTentomon
Summary: You all know the story of First Gundam and the UC century right? Right. What would happen if Zeon crushed the Federation and Amuro and Char killed each other? CHAPTER 2 UP! See how the R Gundam performs in battle against Zeon forces!
1. Rebellion

Mobile Suit R Gundam 

**__**

_It is the year 0084 of the Universal Century. It is five years since the close of the One Year war with Zeon the victor. Ace pilots and Newtypes Amuro Ray and Char Aznable are presumed dead. In the years following the war, Zeon scientists have studied Newtypes and keep them and the public oppressed in the colonies. Thanks to these efforts, scientists have created a new device called the N-Jammer which can put a block on the powers of a Newtype. The Newtypes don't have a chance._

_      Numerous rebel groups have rose up against Zeon, but due to poor organization and few military units, they were all quickly disposed of. However, in recent months, a terrorist group called the Anti Zeon Earth Group (AZEG) has rose up and has orchestrated many attacks against the Zeon forces. In one attack, the AZEG managed to recover a lab of kidnapped Newtypes. One Newtype, Ken Rasis, was rescued. AZEG General Kyle Dromid recognizes overwhelming powers in this boy._

_      Slowly building their forces, the AZEG has become a force to be reckoned with and is the first serious threat to Zeon's rule in nearly five years..._

**_Chapter 1 – Rebellion_**

**__**

               Things were not going well. Commander Amoris stared out the view port at the firefight taking place in the space above Side 4. 

            "These raids are getting worse every time" he said out loud, though nobody seemed to hear as they were immersed in operating the giant Musai and giving orders to the pilots engaged in battles.

            Raids like these had become commonplace in the months following the incident with the Zabi Institute. That was when a group of terrorists calling themselves the AZEG had broken in and "rescued" an entire building full of Newtype children that were being studied.

            "Curse that Kycillia Zabi" he found himself saying. "If you hadn't had been so overconfident this might not have happened".

------------------------

            Lieutenant Resir swerved his Royal-Blue _Gelgoog II_ around to dodge an incoming beam. He then sent the MS hurtling towards the MS which fired the shot, a re-fitted _Zaku II_, then pulled out the beam naginata weapon. The _Gelgoog II_ flew right past the enemy unit, slicing it in two, and flying away from the resulting explosion.

            "One down, 2 to go" he said to himself as he targeted the other two units accompanying the destroyed MS. In one swift motion, the _Gelgoog II_ jetted backward, replaced the beam naginata in its hand with a beam machine gun, took aim and fired at the enemy's head. A direct hit! The _Zaku II's _head flew off the body, leaving the cockpit open. Resir fired his weapon a second time, destroying the Mobile Suit.

            Suddenly, a beam hit him in the back, knocking out his rear sensor! "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath. He swung the agile Mobile Suit around, bringing up the beam machine gun, and shot the remaining Mobile Suit, a battered _GM_, hitting it squarely in the shoulder, knocking the beam spray gun out of its hand. Resir flew towards the _GM, shooting its weapon. By the time Resir reached the enemy, it was already destroyed._

            All 3 opposing Mobile Suits had been destroyed, and he reminded himself to paint another mark on the side of his _Gelgoog II's shield to represent the destroyed squad. He turned around to survey the rest of the battle. The Zeon side was holding off the AZEG Mobile Suits. This was going to be a piece of cake. He flew towards the battle to help them._

------------------------

            "All squads reporting heavy losses!" shouted one of the tech officers aboard the bridge of the _Ressurection._

            General Dromid sat in the command chair surveying the battle. An officer sitting near him walked up to him.

            "I don't think we can last much longer, sir. Recommend cutting our losses and escaping while we still can" she said to him. Kyle Dromid agreed that the battle would end soon if they didn't get out soon, but the AZEG needed the supplies badly!

            Kyle gave a sigh of surrender. "Fine. Recall all units from further action. Have the salvage ships returned?"

            One of the tech officers replied that all salvage units had returned safely. "Good. Activate Particle-Drive" Kyle commanded.* The giant battleship rocked backwards and with a flash of light escaped the battle.

-----------------------

            Izumi Nagano, or Officer Nagano as she was referred to, always had a lot of energy. But at the time, she seemed to be very bored. Of course, salvage count was a boring job for anyone, even one such as Izumi. She followed 2 other officers to Salvage Ship #3 where they opened the door and started to take inventory of the new equipment.

            "Nothing could be more monotonous then this" she said to herself as she marked down the new MS generator on her notepad. Actually it really isn't that new she thought to herself. The generator was very battered with scorch marks all over it. She believed that the technicians could make it work again.

            "Izumi!" shouted someone from across the bay. Izumi turned to see her best friend, Ken, floating towards her. "Hi Ken!" she replied. Ken came to stop right in front of her. He looked down at her notepad. "Having fun?" he asked sarcastically. "More fun then a barrel of monkeys" she said with equal sarcasm.

            "Don't you have some place to be?" she asked him. "Oh, you mean another one of Kyle's boring lectures?" Ken replied. Ken straitened up. "Now you must use your Newtype powers for good, you have to be careful using them, you need to have control, look both ways before crossing the street" he said in a deeper voice, matching Kyle's. Izumi giggled at Ken's accurate impersonation of General Dromid. "Seriously, Kyle almost made me fall asleep once!" he said smugly.

            "That's GENERAL Kyle Dromid to you" said a voice from behind them. Ken froze, then slowly turned around. Sure enough, General Kyle Dromid stared back at Ken. For once, Ken was at a total loss for words. Izumi tried to keep a straight face as Kyle gave Ken another one of lectures, which Izumi had to admit, did seem pretty boring. 

            "Now then, we had best get back to the training room" Kyle said, wrapping up his speech. "Come along." Ken floated along side Kyle, turning back once to give a cocky wink to Izumi, then exited through the port. Free from Ken's distraction, she returned to her work.

-----------------------

            "You wanted to see me sir?" Resir Marimoe asked. "Yes, I did," replied a voice from behind the chair. "Please have a seat".

            Resir sat down uneasily. He had been worried about what would happen after they let the AZEG forces get away. He looked around the large office. He sat in a cushioned, blue chair in front of a huge, bare desk. In the back there stood a bust of Degwin Sodo Zabi, the founder of Zeon. Hanging from the ceiling was a large banner displaying the Zeon coat-of-arms.

            The person spun slowly around in his chair. Resir realized that Gihren Zabi, dictator of the Zeon Republic, sat in front of him.

            "Resir" he began, "about the battle at Side 4". "Yes?" Resir replied. "It may seem like a loss", he continued, "but in reality it was actually a victory for us. We were able to do excessive damage to the AZEG fleet, which will undoubtedly take weeks to repair. In this time, I think it would be a perfect time to strike back".

            "I think that's an excellent plan, but why tell me?" Resir replied. "Simple" Gihren replied. "For your acts of courage, your unquestionable skill and for your acts at Side 4 today, I am personally promoting you to Commander."

            Resir stared at Gihren like he had just spoken in some unknown tongue. "I am honored, Dictator Gihren Zabi" he finally managed to say. 

            "Now, I am putting you in charge of the attack on the AZEG battleship ID'ed as the _Ressurection. I look forward to seeing you destroy their forces." Gihren said. Resir got up and bowed to Gihren._

            "Thank you. That AZEG will be gone within the course of a few weeks." Resir said. Then he exited the room smiling to himself.

---------------------

            All Zeon oppression had been stopped immediately, so it was very difficult to locate a suitable base of operations for the AZEG. Fortunately, Side 7 had been all but abandoned after the Side 7 Dusk incident**. This made it a perfect base for the anti-Zeon soldiers.

            It had been a day since the battle at Side 4 and everybody was enjoying a little time off. Everyone that is, except for General Dromid. He had been summoned to a conference held in the Northern Wing of the base.

            "Ah, good afternoon, Kyle" greeted Commander Davis, one of the leaders of AZEG, as Kyle entered the room. Kyle sat down next to a woman he recognized as Commander Katrina Mara. She was in command of the 4th AZEG Fleet, one of the best of their forces.

            "So Kyle, do you have any updates on the progress with Ken and Project R" Davis asked. "Well, we have made considerable progress on the _R Gundam itself, but we are having problems with Ken. He is way too unfocused and he doesn't seem to care about his powers", Kyle replied solemnly._

            Katrina turned to him and smiled. "I'm sure he'll come to his senses eventually" she mused. "And when is "eventually"?!" asked one of the other Commanders, rather irritably. "Hopefully soon", replied Katrina.

            Kyle wished he could be as sure as Katrina about it.

-----------------------

            Sometimes Izumi could be a real bother. She was usually very bossy and cocky at the same time. And she could be too energetic for her own good.

            Ken thought about this to himself as he snuck down a corridor. "How did she talk me into this?" he said to himself. 

            It had started out innocently enough, with the two of them being bored, sitting in their quarters. Then Izumi had suggested a game of Truth or Dare. Ken really didn't want to, but Izumi talked him into it. It would have been fine if she didn't go first.

            "Okay, I dare you to sneak through the North Wing of the base and listen in on the meeting", she said with a smirk. He could have run away or he could have even started to play a game on his computer, but no. He had to accept the dare. What a fool he had been.

            So he snuck down the rest of the hallway and turned a corner. He heard two officers walking up the hall, so he ducked into one of the rooms to hide. Fortunately, they did not see him and the room was empty. All that was in the room was a table, a couple of shelves and a book sitting on the counter. 

            It read "Project R" on the cover. Intrigued, he opened up the manual. In it, he found pictures and schematics of something called the _R Gundam. He flipped through the pages and found more pictures, this time of two other Mobile Weapons he identified as the __RAZ-77 HeaviCannon and the __RAZ-13 Spirit._

            He stopped when he heard the door click. Someone was trying to get in! He quickly closed the book and looked for a place to hide. The closet! He ducked into an open closet and quickly closed the door, just as the door to the room opened. He heard someone walk in and pick up the book. The officer was talking to himself. Ken leaned in to hear.

            The officer seemed to be talking about the Project R he had read about. He leaned back because it seemed pretty boring. Then he heard his name come up. Ken leaned in to hear, but he heard nothing. He opened the door just a crack and saw that the room was empty and the manual had been taken.

            Why had his name come up? He decided to follow the officer. He crept after him through at least 6 corridors, when at last the man came to a stop and entered the meeting room. Fortunately, he didn't notice Ken as he walked in. he pressed his ear to the door to hear what was going on.

            He heard two voices, one of which he recognized as Kyle's. "There has to be something we can do to encourage him" he heard Kyle say. "Yes, but what?" he heard another person say.

            "If Ken is going to pilot the _R Gundam, we need to do something to motivate him, but what?" Commander Davis said out loud. Ken was shocked at these words. He was going to pilot the __R Gundam that he had read about? No, that couldn't be it. Could it?_

            He listened to them for what seemed like a quarter of an hour and it seemed that he was, indeed, supposed to pilot the Gundam…

-----------------------

            "Destination time: 16:36 and closing" replied one of the tech officers on the bridge of the _Musai. Resir Maramoe, now Commander, sat in a chair on the bridge._

            "We'll be there soon", he said to himself. "Launch Mobile Suit squads 1-3!" he commanded. He watched about a dozen MS fly out from the hangar of the _Musai. "Tell the hangar crew to ready my personal unit," he said to one of the officers. He then walked away from the room._

            "Those fool terrorists won't know what hit them" he snickered to himself.

----------------------

            Part of the hallway blew up in front of Ken. Were they under attack? He looked out the window. He quickly counted a dozen MS units heading towards the base. Zeon was attacking them? But how did they know where the base was? They must have followed us! All of these thoughts went whizzing through Ken's mind. 

            There was no way they could fight off the Zeon this time? Or was there? Ken then had a crazy thought. "No, I couldn't do that", he said to himself. "Could I?" He made up his mind and dashed towards the hangar.

----------------------

            Kyle ran into the bridge where he saw the Zeon forces right in front of them. "Tell them to launch! All Mobile Suits launch!" he yelled over the com system. "Contact hangar crew!" he shouted to one of the officers.

            "No response!" replied the officer. "What? Where are they? Bring up a visual!" One of the screens in the room flickered and it showed the hangar crew lying on the floor, unconscious. "What the Hell happened there?" he yelled to no one in particular.

            Another officer turned from his post. "Sir! The _R-Gundam has been activated!" he yelled. "What?!" was Kyle's reply. The screen flickered and it showed the blue, white and yellow Gundam's gold eyes lit up. The __R-Gundam then stood up and a little awkwardly walked towards the catapult and launched from the base._

            "Oh no…" were the only words that came from Kyle's mouth.

---------------------------

* Particle Drive is a breakthrough made around the same time as the N-Jammer. This device has the ability to make something move at the speed of light, roughly186,281 miles per second. This new device has the same properties as _Star Wars's hyperdrive and __Star Trek's warp drive._

** The Side 7 Dusk Incident happened in UC 0082 where at dusk, Zeon forces planted gas bombs all around the entire colony, killing almost all of the population as a "demonstration" to anti-Zeon terrorists. This left the colony abandoned and it made a perfect base for AZEG. This is the alternate version of the "30 Bunch incident" detailed in _Mobile Suit Z Gundam._

Author's Notes:

-If this were made into an anime, I would have had the techno-gods Two Mix perform the theme. Too bad it's not an anime and only a fan story.

-To get an idea of what the _R Gundam looks like, imagine it as a kit-bashed MSIA, using the body and skirt armor of the GP01, the arms of the Turn-A, the head of the Gundam, the shoulders and legs of the Alex and the backpack of the GP01. Try building it at home! Or don't, it doesn't matter. Maybe I'll add a fancy backpack like the Gundam X or V2 Gundam…_

Next:

Chapter 2: Invincible R-Gundam! 


	2. Invincible R Gundam!

**_Mobile Suit R Gundam_**

**__**

_It is the year 0084 of the Universal Century. It is five years since the close of the One Year war with Zeon the victor. Ace pilots and Newtypes Amuro Ray and Char Aznable are presumed dead. In the years following the war, Zeon scientists have studied Newtypes and keep them and the public oppressed in the colonies. Thanks to these efforts, scientists have created a new device called the N-Jammer which can put a block on the powers of a Newtype. The Newtypes don't have a chance._

_      Numerous rebel groups have rose up against Zeon, but due to poor organization and few military units, they were all quickly disposed of. However, in recent months, a terrorist group called the Anti Zeon Earth Group (AZEG) has rose up and has orchestrated many attacks against the Zeon forces. In one attack, the AZEG managed to recover a lab of kidnapped Newtypes. One Newtype, Ken Rasis, was rescued. AZEG General Kyle Dromid recognizes overwhelming powers in this boy._

_      Slowly building their forces, the AZEG has become a force to be reckoned with and is the first serious threat to Zeon's rule in nearly five years..._

**__**

**_Chapter 2 - Invincible R Gundam!_**

               Kyle watched in horror as the _R Gundam_ shot from the catapult and landed nearly half a mile away.

            "Who's the fool piloting that thing?!" he shouted to no one in particular. Kyle ran towards the door and dashed down the hall to the command center…

-------------------------------

            Commander Resir Marimoe was feeling especially proud of himself. He watched the MS forces head towards the base with virtually no opposition. He could even see himself being awarded a medal for his conquest.

            The ace pilot watched as the AZEG sent out their meager troops trying to stop the superior Zeon suits.

            "It's no use" he said to himself and continued to watch the battle.

-------------------------------

            "Break formation!" ordered AZEG MS Commander Oliver Tiren. "Open fire!" He led a squad of _GMs_ against the Zeon forces and admitted to himself that things looked pretty grim. The numerous _Gelgoog Iis_ had no problem breaking through the broken-down old _GMs_.

            He then decided to attack full force as his _GM_ jetted forward to take on an incoming _Neo Zaku_, a newer version of the Principality's old foot soldier. The mono-eyed suit raised its machine gun to fire but before he could, the suit was slashed in half with a beam saber.

             Oliver watched the _Neo-Zaku_ explode into flames, but wasn't quick enough to see the _Gelgoog II_ raising its own beam saber over its head…

-------------------------------

            Kyle burst in to the command room to see technicians working frantically to take control of the battle.

            "Sir! We've lost Commander Oliver!" yelled one of the officers.

            "No!" shouted Kyle in anger. Oliver had been one of Kyle's friends before they had joined the AZEG. He then shifted his attention to the _R Gundam_ which appeared to be slowly moving towards the enemies.

            "That fool can't work the legs! How's he going to stop them when he can't even move?" he asked himself.

            Just then, Izumi entered the room. "General Dromid! Have you seen Ken anywhere!" she asked frantically.

            "I don't have time for… this…" Kyle said with dawning realization. It had to be Ken in the Gundam! But how did he find out about it? "Patch me into the com system" ordered Kyle.

-------------------------------

            "Now look what you've gotten yourself into…" Ken muttered to himself. He frantically searched the cockpit of the _R Gundam_ to find something, anything, that would make the Gundam move faster.

            "Arrrgh!" he exclaimed as he heard the com system's _bing!_ sound. "Somebody's trying to talk to me!" he said to himself, activating the system.

            "Ken, are you in there?!" Kyle said over the com.

            "General?" Ken asked, trembling.

            "Yes. What in blazes do you think you're doing?!" Kyle yelled.

            "I overheard you guys talking. I knew that we couldn't stand up to the Zeon forces, so I got into the _R Gundam_…" Ken trailed off.

            "You should have left it to our forces! We would have been able to deal with them!"

            "I wasn't thinking…"

            "That's for sure!"

            "…"

            Both were silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say. At just that moment, Ken looked up to see a _Neo-Zaku_ heading for him.

            "Yaaaahhhhh!!!!" he yelled. He accidentally pressed a button in his fright.

            Before he knew what happened, the _Neo-Zaku_ had stopped where it was and then Ken saw several smoking holes in the chest. Then the Mobile Suit collapsed.

            At this point, two more _Neo-Zaku_'s were heading for him. Ken pressed the button again and saw several small bullets shoot out over him.

            "Quick! How do I move!" Ken hollered over the com system.

            "Ken… Use the two joysticks to the sides of you!" replied Kyle.

            He grasped the right stick, then the left one and started to slowly turn the Gundam around to face the enemies. He quickly aimed manually for the enemies, then pressed the button he had used earlier.

            A shower of bullets came from the Vulcan Guns, hitting one of the suits head on, causing it to keel over, smoke coming from the head.

            The other MS was closing in and had pulled out a heat hawk, ready to strike. Ken frantically searched for something that looked like a defense system. He soon found a lever and pushed it upwards, just as the Gundam brought up its blue and white shield, blocking the slash.

            The _R Gundam_ slowly lumbered backwards and fired off some Vulcan rounds, hitting the _Neo-Zaku_ repeatedly. Then it exploded. Ken slowly turned the huge robot around to see the other Zeon units being pushed back, slowly.

            "Ken! You've done enough. Get back to base immediately. You are going to be in serious trouble." Kyle said with an edge to his voice.

            Ken was not looking forward to his return…

------------------------------------------

            "You idiot!" Kyle shouted. "How could you even think about taking out the _R Gundam_?! Were you crazy?! Did you even stop to think about the fact that you could have been killed?!"

            Kyle kept a steady string of scolding going for what seemed like a half-hour, until he let Ken leave.

            Ken walked towards his quarters, hands in his pockets. What HAD he been thinking? The more he walked, the more he realized his actions were indeed stupid. 

            He came to a stop in front of the doorway to his quarters, slid his card though the reader, the door light flashed green, and Ken entered.

            SMACK! Someone's hand came out and slapped him across the face. It was Izumi. 

            "Are you crazy?!" she yelled. "Why the hell did you do something so foolish?!"

            "I haven't a clue, General Dromid", he said sarcastically.

            "Hey! I know we like to have fun, but running off with an experimental Mobile Suit?! What do you have say about this?". Ken didn't reply, just fell onto his bed. Izumi must have stood there for a minute then decided to give up and she walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------

            Gihren Zabi, supreme dictator of the colonies, sat in his office reading the report from the battle at the AZEG headquarters.

            He read something about a powerful Mobile Suit that had destroyed a trio of _Neo-Zaku_s. Where had those terrorists gotten the technology to build a Mobile Suit like that?

            It was then that a movement caught his eye. He abruptly stood up and scanned the room. Nobody was there. As he was about to sit down, he felt a cold, metal tube being jammed into the side of his skull. A gun barrel.

            The intruder lowered the gun and walked to face Gihren. He was average height and had blonde hair. His blue eyes stared at the dictator.

            "Who the hell are you?! Gihren asked calmly. The man did not answer, but instead pointed his pistol straight between Gihren's eyes.

            "Who hired you?" Gihren asked, guessing that the man was an assassin. 

            "Me" replied the man. 

            "What?"

            "It was my decision to kill you," he said.

            Gihren slowly walked back towards the desk, the man's gun still trained on him. "Why?" he asked, quietly.

            "The Zabi family is responsible for every thing wrong in my life. Also, I must stop your oppression of the colonies" the man replied.

            Gihren pondered this for a while. "Say, what is your name?"

            "Kiato Gaginas" the man replied.

            Gihren slowly reached under the desk and pressed a small button. Outside, alarms went off, and within seconds, security forces had broken through the door and aimed their weapons at Kiato.

            "There is no way for you to escape. You are out-numbered and out-gunned" Gihren said, smugly.

            Defiantly, Kiato put his hands into the air and one of the officers came to take the gun away. He stood there with a look of hatred on his face. Then he slowly pulled a small capsule from his pocket and casually tossed it to the floor. Gas shot out from the capsule, blinding the forces.

            In the commotion, he ran up to an officer and kicked him in the face, grabbed the gun and ran for the exit. Kaito poked his head through the door, checking for guards. They had all been called into the office. He set down the corridor to make his getaway.

--------------------------------

            Kiato ran down the hallways, dodging guards. He did not want to get into a firefight. He was out-numbered by the forces stationed here.

            The corridor was silent as he stalked his way stealthily down the hall. As he got to the end, which separated into two paths, he heard voices coming from his right. He quickly ducked down behind a large crate and waited for the two officers to pass.

            Kiato silently walked into the hall and headed right; the opposite direction of the guards. He finally arrived where he needed to be. There was a large, sealed door, with a half dozen space suits hung on the opposite wall. He quickly donned one and activated the controls, opening the door.

            He felt a draft as the cold void of space greeted him. He jumped out and headed to a small canyon on the surface of the asteroid base. He looked down and saw his weapon. A Mobile Suit. Kiato glided towards the cockpit.

---------------------------------------     

            Operation R was the codename for the AZEG's MS development project. The results were the _R Gundam_, the bulky but powerful _Heavicannon_ and the sleek and agile _Spirit_. 

            The _R Gundam_ had been given to Newtype Ken Rasis. The _Heavicannon_ had not yet been assigned a pilot and the _Spirit_ had been assigned to ace pilot and supposed Newtype, Kiato Gaginas.

            The _Spirit_ was a sleek-looking suit, painted navy blue with a large golden crest on the head. This Mobile Suit had twice the mobility of any other Federation suit, sporting a cloaker* to add to its remarkable speed.

            Its armaments included a beam rifle, two beam pistols (holstered in the hip sections), and two beam sabers.

            Kiato was very proud of the fact that he had been chosen to pilot this amazing suit, but was still baffled as to why they would have chosen a kid to pilot something as advanced as the _R Gundam_.

            He shook off the thought as he entered the cockpit and closed the hatch. The suit came to life, its bright blue eyes glowing in the darkness of space.

            Kiato activated the boosters and flew the _Spirit_ above the canyon to see a squad of Zeon Mobile Suits heading for him.

            "They must have alerted the MS troops," he said to himself. "Party time". He zoomed ahead, drawing both pistols and aiming at the first _Gelgoog II._

            He blasted right past them, spun around and fired both pistols at his first target. The Mobile Suit soon exploded and Kiato was able to concentrate on his next target. 

            He holstered the guns and drew a beam saber, as the _Gelgoog II_ took out its own. The two suits dashed towards each other, locking their beam sabers together. 

            The two continued in a sword fight, until the _Spirit_ shot its vulcan guns at the enemy's head, crippling it. The final suit wouldn't be a problem.

            Kiato headed for the target, pulling out the beam rifle and shooting 5 consecutive shots at the Mobile Suit. It was destroyed in no time.

            "Easier than shooting fish in a barrel" he said to himself, and headed away from the colony to report back to the headquarters…

--------------------------------------

*A cloaker is a relatively new peace of technology, which enables a Mobile Suit or small space ship to become invisible.

So, who is this Kiato Gaginas, and why does he hate the Zabi family so much?

What's going to happen to Ken?

Find out when I get around to making a new chapter.

Next:

**_Chapter 3: Tales of the Red Comet_**


End file.
